Roronoa Zoro
Summary Roronoa Zoro is the nineteen/twenty-one-year-old swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates; he utilizes Santoryu (literally "Three Sword Style") in battle, wielding one in each hand along with one in the mouth. Mostly drinks and sleeps in his spare time (when he's not training), but becomes a real demon in battle that can defeat five hundred Mooks in two seconds. Often wears a green bandanna on his forearm that he ties around his head when he gets dangerous. Similar to Luffy's goal, Zoro wishes to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Unlike Luffy, however, he needs only to defeat Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk, the current greatest swordsman in the world, to do so. He actually meets up with Mihawk fairly early in the story, but failed to land a single hit and was sliced by Mihawk's big sword for his trouble. Mihawk, however, held back just enough to leave Zoro alive, and told him to challenge him again when he was ready. In a strange twist of events, he is trained by Mihawk to be a stronger swordsman to protect his crew. For giving up his pride for the sake of others impresses Mihawk enough to agree. His bounty is 120,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '''l 8-A l''' 8-A '''l 7-C l''' 7-B Name: Roronoa Zoro, epithet “Pirate Hunter” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 19 pre-timeskip, 21 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Former Bounty Hunter Destructive Capacity: Large Building level | At least City-Block level+ (shouldn't be far off Luffy in the strength department even at Skypiea) | Multi City-Block level+ (his combination move with Luffy was strong enough to make an opening through the Aqua Laguna, also overpowered Kaku's Amanedachi with Asura and deflected a punch from Oars with his raw strength) | Town level+ '''| '''City level (Cut the mountain-sized Pica into pieces). Range: Extended melee range with swords, 500 meters with ranged slashes Speed: Supersonic (can keep up with Luffy and Arlong) | Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ (intercepted cannonballs mid-flight in W7) | High Hypersonic (faster than pre-timeskip Gear 2 Luffy at this point) | Massively Hypersonic Striking Strength: Class MJ+ (more or less equal to Luffy) | At least Class GJ+ (stronger than Mr. 1 who can hack buildings to pieces), likely Class GJ+ | Class GJ+ | Class TJ+ (can hack Pacifista cleanly in two) | At least Class PJ Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K+ (able to toss a building whilst heavily injured) | Class G+ | At least Class G+ '''| At least '''Class G+ Durability: Large Building level | Multi City-Block level (withstood several attacks from Daz Bones and attacks from Enel) | Multi City-Block level+ (took a direct attack from Oars while in a injured condition and was back up fighting not long afterwards) | Town level+ '| ' Large Town level+ Stamina: Extremely high, was able to withstand Kuma's Ursus Shock and get up only moments after, in conjunction with this and other beatings he took in the length of the battle against Oz, he also shouldered the strain and fatigue the the shadows and Gears had put on Luffy's body (who had fallen asleep by then, as is his custom once he defeats the main villain of the arc) and still managed to remain standing afterwards and survive long enough for Chopper to see to his wounds Standard Equipment: His three katanas; Shusui, Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu (all renowned high grade swords) Intelligence: Combat genius (developed the sword styles he utilizes (including Santoryu, which is a style unique to him) by himself and grows at a very fast rate, at times even improves notably in the middle of battle), perceptive and adept fighter (quick to grasp the rhythm of battle and applying himself accordingly to gain benefit by the developments) and a man of canny tactical ability (has on more than one occasion pulled through with a victory with smart thinking), is, much like his captain, thick as a plank outside battle however Weaknesses: Has a very poor sense of direction Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, stamina, dexterity, adept Haki user (Busōshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki), exceptional willpower (doesn't hesitate to slice off his own limbs in situations where there is no other choice), superb swordsmanship (specializes in Santōryū ("Three Sword Style", where he wields one katana in each hand and one in his mouth), but is also highly accomplished with Nitōryū ("Two Sword Style") and Ittōryū ("One Sword Style"), and can also use some sword techniques without his swords), can generate wind blades with sword slashes (can also create tornados of wind blades), able to enhance his strength temporarily by increasing his muscle mass, able to withstand high water pressure (definitely over 1000m deep in water, quite possibly nearer to 7000m given both Sanji and Luffy could), can create mild unharmful illusions, some resistance to cold temperatures, able to move underwater at speeds superior to that of Hody Jones Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Zoro is one of these people. *'''-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'-Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. '-Santōryū (Three Swords Style):' Zoro's trademark; his primary sword style, created by himself. It is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including Iaido, simultaneous slashing techniques with all three of his swords, compressed air projectiles etc. *'-Oni Giri (Demon Slash):' A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. **'-Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (Charm Demon Sleepless Night Demon Slash):' A stronger variation of "Oni Giri" where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one **'-Rengoku Oni Giri (Purgatory Demon Slash):' A much stronger version of "Oni Giri", where Zoro stands still facing away from his opponent, waiting for him to come while posing in the stance of "Oni Giri" to then turn around and leap to the attacking opponent. This may be a way to make his already lightning-fast triple slash even more sudden. *'-Tora Gari (Tiger Hunt):' Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. **'-Ul-Tora Gari (Extreme Tiger Hunt):' A much stronger version of "Tora Gari", where Zoro does the same, he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. *'-Toro Nagashi (Sword Wolf Floating):' At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. *'-Tatsu Maki (Twister):' Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). **'-Kokujo O Tatsumaki (Black Rope Great Dragon Twister):' A much stronger and more effective version of "Tatsu Maki", where Zoro performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. *'-Ushi Bari (Bull Horns):' Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. *'-Gazami Dori (Crab Seize):' All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. *'-Hyakuhachi Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires/108 Pound Cannon):' Same principle as the thirty six version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shuusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. *'-Karasuma Gari (Demon Crow Hunt):' Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. *'-Gyuki: Yuzume (Cattle Demon: Brave Hoof):' The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T-Bone's sword. This attack can also be done on air. *'-Ichi Gorilla (One Gorilla):' Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. **'-Ni Gorilla (Two Gorillas):' Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake, as a follow-up for the above technique. As above, the pun is "two great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'-Nigori-Zake (Two-Arm Strength Slash):' After using both Ichi and Ni Gorilla, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. *'-Hyo Kin Dama (Leopard Koto Ball):' Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. *'-Daibutsu Giri (Great Buddha Cut):' A series of horizontal sword slashes that are powerful enough to cut apart a small building. This is the first new Santoryu technique Zoro has used since losing Yubashiri. This move can also be performed vertically. *'-Yasha Garasu (Yaksa Crow):' Zoro spins like a rolling wheel at an enemy with his swords, eventually coming to a head with a tornado-like move while continually thrusting the swords at the opponent. This attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. *'-Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai (Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds):' Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power. *'-Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji (Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Crossing of Six Paths):' Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. '''Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai':(Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power.) '-Nitōryū (Two Sword Style):' A complementary stance to Zoro's Santōryū, which encompasses dual-wielding two of his katanas. *'''-Taka Nami (Hawk Wave):' While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. *'-Sai Kuru (Rolling Rhino):' Zoro holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. *'-Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon (Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate):' A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Zoro draws his swords, and sheathes them quickly, able to split two train carriages in half. *'-Nanajuni Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 72 Earthly Desires/72 Pound Cannon):' Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Zoro then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. *'-Nigiri (Double Slash):' A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, this move is like a pre-requirement to perform: Tourou, Outourou, Hirameki, Samon and Maguma. **'-Toro (Climbing a Tower):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Zoro swings his swords in an upward motion. **'-Otoro (Reply Climbing a Tower):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Zoro swings his swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. **'-Hirameki (Flash):' Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. **'-Samon (Sand Drawing):' Two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left or right after swinging both swords from the left or right. **'-Maguma (Demon Bear):' A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. '-Ittōryū (One Sword Style):' A complementary stance to Zoro's Santōryū, which encompasses wielding one sword. Zoro primarily uses Ittōryū for specialized cutting techniques. *'-Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song):' Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheathes the sword. **'-Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song of Death):' Zoro's stronger version of his original "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" after the timeskip. Zoro swings his sword in a very speedy and strong unsheath move to slice his opponent. *'-Hiryu: Kaen (Flying Dragon: Blaze):' Using one sword wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support (or vice-versa), Zoro jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent. After slashing them, Zoro's opponent then bursts into flames. *'-Sanjuroku Pound Ho (36 Pound Cannon):' This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. **'-Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (360 Pound Cannon):' Zoro stronger version of his 36 Pound Cannon after the timeskip. *'-Yakkodori (Disaster Harbor Bird):' Zoro launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, similar to 36 Pound Hou. '-Kyūtōryū (Nine Swords Style):' A late addition to Zoro's original sword styles. The mechanics of this is currently unknown, but it seems that in order to use this, Zoro emanates an "aura" that creates the illusion of himself with six arms and three heads, which also greatly augments his attack power. *'-Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura (Demon Spirit Nine Sword Style: Asura):' The technique that allows him to use Kyutoryu. **'-Ashura: Ichibugin (Asura: One Mist Silver):' Holding the swords so the blades are pointing towards the victim, Zoro leaps towards them, powerfully slashing them with all nine of his swords at once. **'-Ashura: Makyusen (Asura: Demon Nine Flashes):' Zoro approaches his target and slashes them up using all nine swords. '''Other:' Named "Zolo" in the awful 4kids dub, not to be confused with the fictional Californian vigilante and swordsman Zorro Key: East Blue Saga | Arabasta/Skypiea Arc | Enies Lobby/Thriller Bark/Sabaody Arc | Fishman Island Arc | Dressrosa Arc Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: